


Taking Off

by Atakamae



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Future, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atakamae/pseuds/Atakamae
Summary: Arisa, looking to escape her own Catch-22, finds the person she spent so long searching for.





	Taking Off

The soft howling of wind on a winter day set the atmosphere. After a Christmas party with members of Roselia, Afterglow, Pastel Palettes, Hello, Happy World, and of course, Poppin' Party, Arisa found herself dragging Kasumi along, hand in hand.

"It's way too late to be walking out like this!" Arisa said, her facial expression contrasting her words.

"It's Christmas! Maybe a police officer will stop us and give us a free donut!" Kasumi giggled to herself, while Arisa was not having it. From an outside perspective, it would appear that Kasumi was beyond intoxicated, but Kasumi is the type to get drunk on adrenaline and excitement. Arisa too, had a blast in the party, but her main objective for the moment was to make sure that Kasumi would return home without doing something stupid.

As the pair passed the town that was still wide awake celebrating the holidays, Kasumi suddenly stopped, causing Arisa to recoil back a bit.

"E-eh? What is it now?" Arisa turned to the other, who was smiling as bright as the lights on the town's Christmas tree.

"It just came to me, that I didn't give you my Christmas present!"

"You did? You were my secret santa for the second year in a row."

"Yeah, but this was a gift I got for your eyes specifically."

Arisa wasn't surprised, she briefly let go of the others hand just to cross her own arms. "Well, might as well show me now."

Kasumi pulled out a small box that was wrapped, and handed it to Arisa.

Arisa smiled as she received the box, she was expecting something handmade, which would range from half-assed last minute, or something that she spent weeks on. Nevertheless the quality or condition of it, receiving gifts from Arisa always made her heart skipped a beat, it was probably the thing she most cherished about Christmas.

"Ah, well let's see what you came up with this year." Arisa said as the carefully unwrapped the box, to her surprise it resembled a box that would carry expensive jewelry. With curiosity and a feeling of butterflies in her stomach, she opened the box to reveal a gold necklace containing half a heart.

Arisa widen her eyes, her heart skipping a beat. She carefully took out the necklace, still in disbelief. "Kasumi..." She managed to say as tears rolled down her cheeks, the cold wind making it feel like they froze almost instantly. Arisa pulled Kasumi in for a hug, her tears falling more rapidly.

"K..Kasumi!"

  
**However, memories are just that. Incomplete, and missing parts that not even a dream can complete.**

Arisa couldn't decide what annoyed her more at the moment, the obnoxious ringing of her phone's alarm clock, or the banging of wind against her window. She took in a deep breath and stretched around her bed, not wanting to sit up. She stared at the ceiling and wall, then would check her phone, then close her eyes for a minute, then cover her entire body with her blanket, before surrendering to her responsibilities. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. She managed to sum up the energy to get off the bed, and proceeded to head to her closet to change. Her dorm was small, which appealed to Arisa. She quickly changed into casual clothes, a tendency that she managed to get used to. Not having to wear a uniform felt strange to her, but it gave her the excuse to dress like a slob, and some days dress adequate. Today was not one of those days. She grabbed her bags and headed for her morning classes. As she walked around the campus, the warm air relaxed her worries. The scent of the breeze in San Francisco was definitely different from her hometown.  

She didn't despise San Francisco. She loved the atmosphere of the city, the night life, the people, and the overall culture which seemed to be a fusion of that of America and Japan. However, she was clearly missing something. Toyama Kasumi. Without her, everything felt like a cycle. A Catch-22. You study and work to be happy, but never achieve that happiness. Arisa held that belief, and believed that Kasumi, or some miracle life changing event was the key to breaking out of the cycle.

She lost contact with her long ago. Kasumi was one of the first to leave for university, however they did not know whether she went overseas or if she went somewhere to freeze in Hokkaido. Arisa always believed that the impulsive, bubbling disaster that was Kasumi would go study overseas just for the excitement of it. She missed that impulsive, bubbling disaster dearly. She still keeps in contact with Tae, Rimi, and Saya. They stayed back in Japan, almost near their hometown. That sums up her knowledge of the other's destiny, except Rinko's and Ako's who both took up video game designing in SoCal. They would meet up sometimes, in Los Angeles or San Francisco.

However, despite their distances, they all shared one thing in common; the lack of knowledge on Kasumi's whereabouts.

Arisa signed heavily and noticeably when she found herself standing up from the grass of the campus's field. She was late for class, and she was too bored to skip. So she headed to class, ready to face what unfunny one liner the professor would throw at her.

**Arisa was a Discord user, however Rimi always stuck with Skype.**

"Ah! Arisa, how's California?" Rimi enthusiastically asked.

"Hey Rimi," She yawned, "California's pretty good! Especially at 1 AM in the morning, in which is now."

Rimi giggled to herself, flustered. "A-ah, sorry! I keep forgetting the mass time difference between us."

Arisa smiled, reassuring Rimi, "Don't worry about it, I have to do homework for computer software engineering anyways."

Rimi stood quite for a cold minute, until she realized a vitally important detail. "Arisa! Before I forget, did you know Kasumi has a twitter profile?"

Arisa perked up at a speed that would put her at risk for whiplash, "Wait really? Have you talked to her? Like, at all? What's her username? Where is she? Did she dye her hair?"

"S-slow down! I-I'll try to answer the best I can." Rimi responded, not expecting to be bombarded by questions.

Rimi took a deep breath, "Well, we've only just started talking, so the casual niceties. Her username is @starrbeatt, and I'm not so sure where she is. Also from the photos I've seen, no, she didn't dye her hair."

There was a glitter of hope and excitement in Arisa's eyes, the feeling of butterflies in her stomach, so familiar to her from so long along, returned. "R-Rimi! You're a life saver-I mean," Arisa took a deep breath, trying to contain her excitement. "Thank you for telling me this, I'll follow her right away." She smiled.

"No problem! With the little that we talk, I know that she misses you, Arisa. Well, I'll leave you to your goose chase! Goodnight!" Rimi signed off, the nostalgic Skype sounds somewhat bothering Arisa.

**Lurking at 3 AM was a new low for Arisa, so she thought.**

"Oh my god, how can someone on this planet can be so unbelievably adorable?" She thought to herself as she scrolled through Kasumi's profile. One picture that particularly struck a cord with Arisa was one where she was enjoying a milkshake, with Kasumi trying to balance the cherry on her nose. Arisa was in a state of awe on how perfect a human being can be. "I got to get to the bottom of this." She mustered up the courage to smash that follow button, and luckily for her, Kasumi's DMs were open. She typed, and deleted, and typed, trying to set on an opening text. Finally, after minutes of deciding, she sent it.

_"Kasumi? Idk if you remember me but, I'm Arisa. We were in Poppin' Party together."_

Immediately, Arisa felt like a dumbass sending that. Of course, Kasumi would remember Poppin' Party, and the girl that who would never know where we stood, and whether they were a thing or just friends.

" _ARISAAA!!!!!! OF COURSE I REMEMBER YOU OMG HOW ARE YOU?? IM GUCCI RIMI TOLD ME YOU WHERE IN CALIFORNIA?? THATS SO FAR HOWS THE UNITED STATES THATS SO FOrEIGN"_

Without a moment of hesitation, she knew that was her bubbling disaster. 

" _skmdal slow down. I'm in San Francisco, and it's pretty good!! However, I always wondered where you end up going..Can you tell me_?"

Arisa waited anxiously, she could be anywhere in the world. She wasn't sure if she was ready to solve the mystery, knowing that she would give up everything to see her one more time.

" _Ohh? Does nobody know? Hehehe~ Have you all been playing where in the world is toyama kasumi all this time? I'm flattered, but since it's you ill spoil the mystery. I'm in Nova Scotia."_

Arisa smiled, and started to breath heavily. She knew that she was going to fly to Canada right this instant, and somehow transfer to a school there to be with her soulmate.

" _Hey um. When can I see you? I can fly out there whenever. Maybe I'll move there too, because home is where the heart is right? You took my home to Nova Scotia, and I'm going to get it."_

_"Ohohohoh, I don't remember you being flirty at all! Didn't know you were even capable of it. I mean, I always wanted a roommate..you can move in anytime."_

To say the least, she didn't sleep that night. First thing in the morning, Arisa skipped classes to make calls, and get papers from the campus office to transfer. She found the perfect school for her in Nova Scotia, and already the perfect home. Everything was done so rushed that she would buy the plane ticket for the day after.

**With messy luggage and crumbled up transfer papers, Arisa hit the ground and took off, running to the nearest bus stop.**

 


End file.
